Chiara
Chiara was a Toa of Lightning, and one of the group of Toa sent to locate the Great Beings. History Early Life Nothing is known of Chiara's life as a Vo-Matoran. At some point, she was transformed into a Toa. During the Visorak invasion, Chiara stole into the spiders’ camp and electrified the Colony Drones, thus preventing the Visorak from obtaining energy from the Drones and causing them to be electrified if they did. When the spiders dispersed to look for a new food source, she picked them off one by one until she had killed more than fifty of them. Spherus Magna Onua, Tahu, and Gali later recruited Chiara, along with two other Toa, Orde and Zaria, to locate the Great Beings in order to honor Mata Nui's wishes. Onua began to explain the details of the mission, but Orde read her mind and finished the statement for her. This annoyed Chiara, who retaliated by electrifying his seat. The two then began to argue, but were stopped by Zaria, who used his control of Iron to force the two Toa to fall to the ground. After further discussion, Chiara and Orde mentioned they would be unable to navigate the terrain. The former secondary Glatorian of the Ice Tribe, Gelu, then arrived, and Onua revealed that he would be their guide on the journey. Gelu and Orde clashed over the Toa's use of his elemental power, but were interrupted by Chiara, who hurled a bolt of electricity at them. The group then left to complete their mission. During the journey, Chiara questioned Orde about why he was not female, as all other Toa of Psionics were. Orde revealed his history to her, and how his brash actions had resulted in all other Ce-Matoran and Toa of Psionics being female. The group later fell into a trap set by a tribe of intelligent Vorox from Bota Magna. Using her elemental energies, Chiara managed to free them from the net they were caught in, but the Vorox, led by an individual named Kabrua, used their advanced weaponry to knock her unconscious, and the team was taken captive. Some time later, Chiara, Zaria, Orde, and Gelu were escorted to the edge of the woods, where the Vorox released them, intending to hunt them down as sport. After some time, Zaria revealed a plan to ambush the Vorox, and he hid in wait with Chiara while Orde and Gelu acted as bait, drawing the hunting party towards the two Toa. However, Kabrua revealed that he had a way to shut their powers off, foiling their plan. Two Vorox stayed behind with their power-dampening device to ensure that Chiara and Zaria were unable to use their powers, while Kabrua and the rest of the party continued their pursuit of Orde and Gelu. Personality and Traits Chiara was known to have a reputation for being a loner, an unusual trait among Toa of Lightning. She was also rather stubborn, and refused to let her curiosity go unsatisfied. Powers and Equipment As a Toa of Lightning, Chiara could create and control electricity. Chiara was known to wear a Great Kanohi Volitak, but any tools she possessed are unknown. Appearances *''The Yesterday Quest''